familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaiah Walker (?-?)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History Click here for Time Line Records Random Notes From the Isaiah Walker Journal Oct 20 1817 :We started from South west point then Cherakee nation move to Mudd Creek in Jackson County, Alabama Note from Bill Russell, 16 June 2006 to WalkerShortList "I have seen the reference to Cooters land and it gives the birth of one of Isaih's daughters and I am like you I cannot locate it. I think it was Selina C. who married the Nesmith." Bill, while searching the Blount Co. TN court records for the first entry involving Isaiah Walker, I also came across another item which I believe the shortlist has already discussed. However, it might be useful to incorporate the following summary into the Walker wikia project by way of documenting that the Joseph Walker referenced below who died in 1801 could not be the same Joseph Walker who witnessed MCJW's will and appeared in Blount Co. records with Isaiah Walker around 1804. :Saturday 28 Nov. 1801...Ordered that Thos Berry have letters of Admr granted him on the Estate of Joseph Walker deceased." (Ibid, p.295) The aforesaid Joseph Walker was likely Hugh Walker's unmarried brother and Thomas Berry's brother-in-law based and the same Joseph Walker who purchased the stock from Hugh Walker & Thomas Berry's failed mercantile business in Knox Co. in 1799 during the sheriff's sale. We know that both Hugh Walker and Thomas Berry both died within a few years, although the exact years allude me. Likewise, Thomas Berry and Hugh Walker's heirs were also named in the will of William Walker of Rockbridge Co., VA (c.1817, m. Mary Weir), but not Joseph (suggesting Joseph died without marrying or issue). This record puts to rest any previous notion on my part that the Joseph Walker connected to Thomas Berry and Hugh Walker may have been the same Joseph Walker who witnessed Meadow Creek John Walker's will in Greene Co., TN in 1796 or who eight or nine years later appeared on the Blount Co. tax and militia rolls with Isaiah Walker, who based on DNA was also MCJW's biological kin, though not his son. Jerry Robert, my earliest record of Isaiah Walker in Blount Co. is August 24, 1803 when "Iseah Walker" served as a juror in "John McAlister vs. Wm. Small". (Blount County, Tennessee County Court Records: Book 1, 1795-1804, p.429). On the preceding day, "Josiah Walker" served in a trespass case "James Sloan vs. Henry Ferguson" (Ibid, p.425). The next entry I recall was when he appeared on the tax rolls and militia rolls next to his presumed brother, Joseph Walker, in 1805 or 1806 (???). Do we have any additional information concerning Josiah Walker of Blount Co.? His jury service one day apart from Isaiah's jury service may provide another avenue of research if Josiah's line hasn't already been established. Jerry References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template